The present invention relates to a method and a safety apparatus which allow an electric motor, of single or three phase type, to be operated with a resistive start mode, maintaining a reduced load current at the starting to prevent the same electric motor to be damaged by too many starts in an hour.
It is known that the current (LRA) flowing in the windings of an electric motor when starting, is very high, about 6 times the working current flowing in the same windings during normal operation.